Perasaan yang di pendam
by Isha Kirara
Summary: Ying gadis sederhana yang mempunyai banyak teman. Suatu saat ia memiliki satu masalah dalam soal percintaan, Ia meyukai seorang pemuda yang menyukai orang lain. Fang, ya! Itulah pemuda yang ia sukai! Tapi justru pemuda itu menyukai sahabat nya. Apakah ia bisa terus meperjuangkan Perasaan nya ini? Atau ia menyerah saja? Mind To RnR. FangxYing slight FangxYaya.


_Summary:_

 _Ying gadis sederhana yang mempunyai banyak teman. Suatu saat ia memiliki satu masalah dalam soal percintaan, Ia meyukai seorang pemuda yang menyukai orang lain. Fang, ya! Itulah pemuda yang ia sukai! Tapi justru pemuda itu menyukai sahabat nya. Apakah ia bisa terus meperjuangkan Perasaan nya ini? Atau ia menyerah saja? Mind To RnR. FangxYing slight FangxYaya._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Pairing: Fang x Ying Slight Fang x Yaya**

 **Rate: T**

 **warning: Typo dimana-mana,alur kecepetan,Bahasa acak kadul,Gaje ceritanya, No super power, no aliens**

* * *

 **Tiba-Tiba kepikiran buat bikin ini fic, mungkin cerita nya agak aneh. Pengen banget Kira bikin OneShot akhirnya kesampean juga. and inget ini nggak ada scene Ki*** nya. Paling cuman yang biasa-biasa aja.**

 **Kira bikin si Ying disini OC kayak nya, tapi emang iya sih. Jadi Gomen para Fans Ying kalau karakter Ying aneh. Dan Yaya disini Kira bikin pendiam. Jadi mereka berdua Kira bikin beda dari karakter aslinya.**

 **Makasih untuk Ranni-Kudo21 yang udah bantu Kira dalam masalah Pairing, Arigatou kak~**

 **Nggak usah banyak bacot lagi**

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

Enjoy~

 _Apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian mengalami yang namanya Cinta atau Suka. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika sorang pujaan hati kalian menyukai sahabat kita sendiri, apakah itu sakit? Pasti. Inilah yang sekarang aku alami._

 _Aku berlari ke atap sekolah setelah menjumpai nya di koridor kelas yang sepi. Buliran bening ini tidak berhenti jatuh dari kelopak mata ku. Dada ku sakit saat ia meminta tolong. Sesak sekali rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh tombak._

 _Saat sampai aku menatap langit dengan kedua iris mataku yang sudah basah karena air mata._

 _"Bodoh, apakah kau tau bahwa aku menyukai mu? Kau tau?"Tanya ku sedikit berteriak._

 _Tidak kusadari ternyata ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati ku dari kejauhan._

* * *

7 Hari yang lalu.

 **Ying's POV**

Perkenalkan nama ku Ying. Aku orang nya um... Sedikit tomboy dan feminim, Saat ini aku mempunyai empat sahabat yang aku sayangi, walaupun sifat kami berbeda-beda tapi kami tetap satu.

"Hei, hei apa kalian tau, Suzy pacaran dengan Gopal yang populer dari kelas X-II"Kata Risha salah satu sahabat ku yang hobi nya gosip, dia adalah primadona kelas, ralat sekolah. Bisa dikatakan ia itu Alay,lebay,centil,sok cantik tapi tak apa ia orang nya seru kami bertiga pun senang bersahabat dengan nya. "OH YAAA! Ya ampun padahal aku nge-fans pada Gopal tapi sudah ada yang punya"Keluh Lisa, salah satu sahabat ku yang Imut. Dia orang tercantik kedua. Yang pertama pasti kalian tau lah siapa. Sahabat ku yang satu ini terkenal dengan wajah nya yang super.. Super cutee.. Sampai lalat pun terpesona dengan wajah nya, banyak yang suka dengan nya tapi selalu ia tolak karena satu alasan harus jago olahraga, dia memang aneh padahal wajah nya sangat Kawai tapi suka olahraga."Sudah lah jangan gosip terus Risha"Ucap Yaya salah satu sahabat ku yang pintar dan pendiam. Dia terkenal karena kepintaran nya, semua Guru pun kagum padanya.

Risha dan Lisa tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta, sedangkan aku dan Yaya sama sekali tidak

Kalian tau yang namanya cinta, sejauh ini aku belum pernah merasakan nya. Apa kalian pernah? Dan menurutku perasaan cinta itu membuat aku menderita, jadi aku tidak pernah mau punya perasaan seperti itu.

Cikgu Timi memasuki kelas kami dengan membawa buku pelajaran yang akan ia ajarkan pada kami. Walaupun aku kurang suka dengan pelajaran yaitu pelajaran yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi Cikgu" Ucap ketua kelas ku.

"Selamat pagi Cikgu"

Aku duduk di kelas X-I kelas ini bisa di bilang um... Orang-orang nya sedikit bandel jadi guru-guru pun sangat capek mengatur nya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk nak"Ucap Cikgu Timi mempersilahkan anak baru itu masuk ke kelas.

Anak baru itu pun masuk, dia lelaki. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi aku menutup telinga aku agar nanti tidak masuk UGD. Menurut kaum adam ia jelek, karena mereka juga tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi mereka menutup telinga mereka.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Anak lelaki itu melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"Teriak Para gadis-gadis di kelas ku kecuali Aku dan Yaya. Karena teriakan itu Cikgu Timi sampai ingin jatuh ke belakang.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu nak"Ucap Bu Timi mempersilahkan anak baru itu."Nama ku Fang. Salam kenal"Ucap nya Sambil membungkuk.

KYAAAA

Rasanya aku ingin menghajar semua Gadis-Gadis yang ada di kelas ku.

"Nah, Fang silahkan duduk di belakang Boboiboy"Ucap Cikgu Timi menunjuk salah satu bangku di pojok kelas.

Fang melewati tempat Yaya yang termasuk melewati tempat ku juga, saat ia melewati tempat duduk Yaya ia menyeringai tipis aku yang melihat nya sedikit curiga plus bingung. Aku sedikit melirik Yaya dan mukanya begitu Muram.

 _'Ada apa ya?'Pikir ku dalam hati_

Aku terus melihatnya sampai ku Tengok kebelakang, tidak kusangka banyak pasang mata yang tidak suka.

Sesuatu terjatuh di meja Yaya, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya.

Dan saat Fang melewati tempat Boboiboy, Boboiboy menatap Fang sinis lalu Fang mengernyit kebingungan.

Aku mengucek mata ku, takut yang kulihat tadi halusinasi, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan menatap sinis anak baru bernama Fang itu.

 _'Ada apa ya? Rasanya ada yang janggal'Pikir ku dalam hati._

Pelajaran pun dimulai

.

.

.

Skip Time~

.

.

.

"Hei,Hei dia cool sekali ya. Kepopuleran Gopal akan jatuh nih karena dia. Aku harus memiliki nya!"Tekad Lisa. "Kau juga mengincar nya? Ngaca dong! aku kan lebih cantik darimu"Tukas Risha sok dengan tangan berada dipinggang. "Iya memang nya kenapa. Lagi pula muka ku ini kan Super CUTE"Balas Lisa sambil melet gak jelas.

Ribut mode on.

Aku menengok ke arah Yaya, boleh kan sekali-kali ia yang melerai mereka berdua tapi jawaban Yaya adalah tidak peduli Yaya tengah sibuk dengan buku nya jadi aku lah yang harus melerai mereka. Oh.. ya ampun...

"Sudahlah,Kita juga tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan nya"Bela ku melerai kedua sahabatku ini. "Lagipula dia juga keliatan nya aneh, dia sangat ..."Lanjut ku dan memotong bagian 'dia sangat ...'

"Sombong"Potong Yaya bersuara kecil dengan tatapan tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda bersurai Raven itu.

"Ya, Itu benar"Ucap ku merangkul Yaya.

Padahal baru sehari tapi FansGirl nya sudah banyak, lelaki sombong.

"Terserah kalian deh~ kami berdua mau ke kantin dulu. Kalian ingin menitipkan sesuatu?"Tanya Lisa yang di ikuti anggukan dari Risha. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai tanda jawaban 'tidak ada' lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kantin dengan bergandengan tangan.

Saat kulirik Yaya, mukanya sudah pucat pasi seperti ada hal seram yang sudah terjadi. Aku panik lalu memegang dahi Yaya, barang kali Yaya demam kan? tapi saat ku cek ternyata tidak.

"Yaya kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Boboiboy dari belakang yang keliatan khawatir.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Yaya dan Boboiboy karena mereka juga baru pindah dari sekolah lamanya 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin tau tentang masa lalu nya tapi kali ini yang ingin aku ketahui adalah..

Hubungan apa yang sedang dijalani Yaya dan Boboiboy...?

"Yaya!"Teriak ku saat Yaya jatuh pingsan. Digenggaman tangan nya ada secarik note kecil berwarna kuning yang bertulis...

 _Aku kembali, Dear._

Tulisan itulah yang terpampang di kertas note tadi. Aku mengernyit kebingungan, ini yang membuat Yaya pingsan?

 _'Apakah ini dari Fang'Pikir ku._

Pikiran konyol tadi aku hilangkan dengan cara gelengan kepala.

Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mungkin punya orang lain yang terbang ketempat meja Yaya. Aku menyakinkan pikiran ku bahwa kertas ini bukan dari Fang.

"Yaya!"Teriak Boboiboy yang membuyarkan lamunan ku. "Boboiboy tolong bantu aku mengangkat Yaya ke UKS"seru ku yang dibalas anggukan dari Boboiboy.

Kami membawa Yaya ke UKS, banyak tatapan kebingungan dari para murid yang kami lewati saat ingin menuju ke UKS terutama ...

Pemuda bersurai Raven itu.

 **BRAK.**

Risha dan Lisa sudah sampai di pintu UKS dengan cara menggebrak pintu. "Sssh"Ucap ku sebagai tanda jangan berisik. Kedua sahabatku pun masuk dengan membawa Roti dan susu untuk Yaya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?"Tanya Risha memberi Roti dan Susu pada ku."Sudah membaik"Jawab ku menaruh Roti dan Susu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur pasien yang sedang Yaya tempati.

Hening..

tidak ada satupun suara..

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Lisa membuka suara dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sebenarnya-"Boboiboy ragu mengucapkan dan sebuah suara tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan nya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok"Potong Yaya cepat sambil tersenyum yang dibalas gumaman dari kami bertiga. (Lisa,Risha,Ying)

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Boboiboy cepat begitu Yaya sadar, Yaya membalas dengan anggukan.

Boboiboy membisik kan sesuatu di telinga Yaya yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh kami bertiga.

"Kami balik kelas dulu, Yaya. Kau istirahat saja ya"Ucap Lisa yang dibalas anggukan dari Yaya.

Saat aku berada di ambang pintu aku sempat mendengar Yaya mendecih kesal lalu berkata...

"Aku benci padamu"

Aku yang mendengar nya sontak kaget, karena di sekolah banyak suara-suara jadi kupikir aku hanya salah dengar. Lalu pintu UKS kututup dan meninggalkan Yaya seorang diri.

"Boboiboy apa Yaya demam?"Tanya Risha. "Tidak, dia hanya kelelahan karena tugas kemarin"Jawab Boboiboy.

 _'Benar juga ya kemarin kan kami banyak tugas jadi insiden ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan si anak baru itu'Pikirku._

"Tenang saja. Yaya itu orang nya kuat kok!"Titah Lisa. Lisa adalah saudara jauh Yaya jadi jangan heran kalau lisa itu sayang pada Yaya. Kami bertiga mengangguk setuju.

Kami berempat memasuk kelas kami dengan santai nya.

Kring...

 _'Untuk sempat'Batin ku._

 _'Kuharap besok tidak terjadi apa-apa pada nya'Batin pemuda bertopi dinasaurus terbalik_

Setelah insiden Yaya jatuh pingsan kemarin yang sebab nya belum jelas karena apa. Si anak baru mendekati kami.

"Hai"Sapa Fang. Kami berempat tengah duduk di kelas sambil menikmati jajanan yang kami beli di kantin tadi.

"Hm"Gumam ku sebagai tanda balasan sapaan nya tadi. "Hai Fang"Sapa Lisa dan Risha bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Belum sempat aku mengatakan kata 'apa yang ingin kau lakukan' suara gebrakan meja sudah mendahului ku.

 **BRAK...**

Aku sontak kaget dan mencari asal suara, ternyata suara gebrakan meja itu hasil dari Yaya, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang beberapa buku pelajaran. Setelah suara gebrakan itu terdengar Yaya pun pergi meninggalkan kan kami berempat yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan teman kalian?"Tanya Fang membuka topik pembicaraan. Kami bertiga mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"Tanya ku agak sinis, Risha dan Lisa menatapku tajam maksud dari tatapan tajam mereka adalah 'jangan seperti itu'aku memutar bola mataku tanda malas. "Hanya ingin berkenalan"Jawabnya santai. Aku ber 'oh' ria dan kali ini yang kudapat adalah cubitan dari kedua sahabatku.

Aku melihat muka menahan tawa Fang. Lalu aku membuang muka tanda tidak peduli.

"Lisa"Ucap Lisa sambil mengulurkan tangan nya dan dibalas oleh Fang. "Kyaaa"Lisa sepertinya sekarang sudah berbunga-bunga. Risha yang melihatnya sontak Kaget tidak terima karena calon pacarnya di rebut. "Curang, aku juga mau"Kata Risha lalu tidak sengaja mendorong Lisa dari arah samping, karena tidak tau hal ini akan terjadi pada Lisa jadi akhir nya Lisa jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Aku Risha"Kata Risha sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga dan dibalas oleh Fang.

Aku yang melihat adegan tadi langsung menghampiri Lisa yang terjatuh, "oi, bangun"Suruh ku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sahabatku yang imut ini. Fang lalu menghampiri tempat ku membangun kan Lisa. "Aku belum mengenal mu, siapa namamu?"Tanya Fang pada ku sambil berjongkok. "Ying"Jawab ku sarkastik, lalu Fang tersenyum tipis. Fang pun menoleh ke arah Lisa yang tadi jatuh, "biar aku gendong"Ucap Fang lalu mengangkat Lisa ala Bridal Style. Atmosfer ruang kelas pun berubah yang tadinya berisik sekarang menjadi hening.. tidak ada suara satupun.

"KYAAA ENAK NYA"Teriak semua para Gadis yang ada di kelas ku (-Ying dan Risha)

Risha mendengus sebal karena harus nya dia yang di gendong oleh Fang. "Nah Risha tolong bantu aku untuk tunjukan arah ke ruang UKS"Ucap Fang sambil menoleh, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan luluh seperti lilin (-Ying) "Baik"Jawab Risha sambil mengangguk. Fang dan Risha pun berjalan menuju ke ruang UKS yang di ikuti oleh ku dari belakang.

* * *

Yaya sekarang berada di perpustakaan. Yaya merasa sebal dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, belum pernah ia merasa sangat sebal sepert ini, ia hanya pernah seperti ini saat ia di sekolah lamanya.

"OI"Teriak seseorang dari belakang Yaya. Yaya terkejut lalu menengok kebelakang, dan yang didapati nya adalah pemuda bertopi dinasaurus itu sedang tersenyum gaje. Yaya menatap nya sebal lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya dengan pandangan bingung. Boboiboy yang tau akan perubahan sikap Yaya seperti ini langsung duduk di depan kursi yang sedang Yaya tempati. "Ulah nya ya?"Tanya Boboiboy agak khawatir. "Tidak kok"Jawab Yaya tetap Fokus pada bukunya. Boboiboy tau Yaya memang keras kepala jadi ia harus mengambil tindakan, Boboiboy berdiri dari duduk nya dan berlari ke tempat duduk Yaya lalu...

Memeluk nya...

"Bo..Boboiboy?"Tanya Yaya."Jangan bohong, pasti karena dia kan, jawab Aya!"Ucap Boboiboy lalu meneteskan air mata nya tidak terima. "Tenang Boboiboy sudah biasa"Jawab Yaya dan membelai rambut hitam Boboiboy yang ditutupi oleh topi dinasaurus nya. Untung keadaan perpustakaan sedang sepi jadi tidak ada banyak orang yang melihat adegan yang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy dan Yaya tapi dua pasang mata melihat adegan tersebut.

"Cih"Dia pun pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Tenang ya.."ucap Yaya menenangkan. Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan nya lalu tangan nya menuju jemari tangan Yaya. "Aku akan melindungi mu Aya"Ucap Boboiboy menunduk kan kepala nya dengan dahi yang menempel di telapak tangan Yaya. Boboiboy berdiri dan mengucapkan kata 'Dah' lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat ia sudah keluar dari pintu perpustakaan kerah seragam nya ditarik oleh seorang pemuda. "Kau siapa nya?"Tanya nya. Boboiboy menyeringai tipis lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan pemuda yang berada di kerah seragam nya, tangan itu pun lepas dari kerah nya. "kau akan tau nanti"Ucap Boboiboy lalu berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu, pemuda itu sangat kesal lalu ia juga berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Boboiboy.

Aku duduk lemas dibangku samping tempat tidur Lisa, sudah 10 menit aku dan Risha menunggu kehadiran si anak baru kembali tapi ia tak kunjung kembali.

Pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan kacamata nila yang bertengger dihidung nya.

"Lama"Ucap ku sini, Risha menyikut ku sebagai tanda 'jangan seperti itu' aku memutar bola mataku. "Maaf"Ucap nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Suara erangan lembut terdengar di telinga kami. Lisa bangun dengan tangan memegang kepala. "Bagaimana sedap?"Tanya Risha dengan seringai menyeramkan nya. "Awas kau!"Balas Lisa melemparkan kotak susu ke kepala Risha, dan jatuh tepat di dahi Risha dengan mulus. "Nice shoot"Ucap ku sambil ber 'Toss' Ria dengan Lisa.

"Kauuu"Gerutu Risha kesal, untung sebelum Risha ingin marah sudah dihentikan oleh Fang. "Cukup Nona-Nona sebaik nya kita kembali ke kelas karena kelas akan dimulai"Lerai Fang. Aku malas melihat adegan seperti ini langsung saja aku menarik kedua tang sahabat ku lalu kuseret keluar ruangan UKS dan berjalan menuju kelas kami. Fang yang melihat tadi hanya terkekeh kecil lalu berjalan menuju kelas nya juga.

* * *

Sudah seminggu si Fang ber sekolah, sejak hari dimana Lisa jatuh kami mulai akrab dengan Fang begitu juga Boboiboy kami sudah menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Dan aku menyadari..

Bahwa aku menyukai Fang...

Rasanya aku jadi gila karena terlalu memikirkan nya.

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, jadi aku harus segera bergegas menuju sekolah.

Saat aku tengah di gerbang sekolah aku melihat pemuda bersurai Raven itu sedang bersender di pohon dengan earphone yang berada di telinga nya.

Tiba-tiba wajahku sedikit merona, dia... sangat Cool..

Tidak kusadari dari kejauhan seseorang melihatku tengah merona ia menatap ku dengan tatapan murung.

Skip Time~

Istirahat sedang berlangsung, aku mendapat surat entah dari siapa aku merasa janggal dengan kertas ini rasanya aku pernah melihat nya yaitu kertas note berwarna kuning.

 _'tapi dimana?'Pikir ku._

Di kertas itu tertulis.

Temui aku di koridor kelas saat sepi

Hanya ada tulisan seperti itu, bahkan nama pengirimnya saja tidak ada. Jadi aku pikir aku harus datang saja ke koridor kelas saat sepi.

Lisa melihat sekilas tulisan yang berada di kertas note tadi, untung aku segera menyadarinya jadi dia tidak terlalu sempat membaca.

"Hm.."Gumam nya.

Skip time~

Aku berjalan menuju koridor kelas saat kegiatan klub sudah selesai, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah pemuda raven itu.

"Hei"Sapa ku, sebenarnya aku senang bertemu dengan Fang tapi aku tidak bisa menyapa nya lembut karena aku bisa malu sekali, sekarang pun aku sedang menahan rasa malu ku.

"Oh, sudah datang"Ucap Fang agak dingin. Dia ini menyebalkan sekali.

Fang memandangku lekat-lekat lalu memegang kedua tangan ku. Aku yang melihatnya langsung merona. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"Tanya Fang menatap kebawah dengan tatapan sendu. "Tolong apa?"Tanya ku balik berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahku.

"Aku menyukai Yaya, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendekatinya"Jawab nya lalu memandang kedua iris sapphire ku.

 **Deg..**

Wajahku menjadi murung kutundukan kepalaku agar wajah ku tidak terlihat. Sakit.. dada ku sakit.. sesak sekali rasanya... Ternyata Fang menyukai Yaya pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal.

"Ying?"Tanya Fang membuyarkan lamunan ku. "Um.. ya... tentu, kau kenal Yaya dari dulu?"Tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk. "Aku dan dia dulu satu sekolah. Dan aku pernah menyatakan perasaan ku padanya tapi ia tolak lalu ia pindah kesini. Dan aku kembali mengejarnya"Jawab nya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Ternyata pemikiran ku benar. Sesak.. sesak sekali.. tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Fang kumohon...' Batin ku

"Jadi apa jawaban nya?"Tanya Fang kembali. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. untuk cinta mu dan Yaya"Jawab ku tersenyum lebar sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang asli. "Makasih"Kata Fang lalu melambaikan tangan nya tanda bahwa dia akan pergi.

Aku menunduk kan kepala ku dengan tatapan sendu setelah itu aku berdiri dan menuju atap sekolah.

Apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian mengalami yang namanya Cinta atau Suka. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika sorang pujaan hati kalian menyukai sahabat kita sendiri, apakah itu sakit? Pasti. Inilah yang sekarang aku alami.

Aku berlari ke atap sekolah setelah menjumpai nya di koridor kelas yang sepi. Buliran bening ini tidak berhenti jatuh dari kelopak mata ku. Dada ku sakit saat ia meminta tolong. Sesak sekali rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh tombak.

Saat sampai aku menatap langit dengan kedua iris mataku yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Bodoh, apakah kau tau bahwa aku menyukai mu? Kau tau?"Tanya ku sedikit berteriak.

"Hiks, Bagaimana ini aku harus berbuat apa?"Tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. "Kau kejam... tidak kah kau menyadarinya. Aku benci padamu Fang"Ucap ku. "AKU BENCI!"Teriak ku frustasi. Aku menangis, sesak sekali rasanya, dadaku sangat sakit. Dan saat itu juga aku menangis sekencang-kencang nya, pedih sekali. Aku berjongkok dengan cara aku memeluk kedua lutut ku. "Aku akan menyerah, jika kau bahagia"Gumam ku lalu kembali menangis.

Dua pasang mata melihat ku dengan tatapan sedih, Lalu dia pergi.

Setelah aku puas menangis, aku pun langsung lari kerumah, tatapan bingung dari orang-orang aku acuhkan karena saat ini aku sedang ingin menangis dirumah.

Setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan langsung menuju ranjang tempat aku tidur. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di bawah bantal lalu kembali menangis.

"Hiks,,"

Aku terbangun dengan mata yang merah karena Aku menangis semalaman, dan tidak ada niat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Rasanya ingin mati saja, aku pun menggelengkan kepala ku tanda tidak boleh ada pemikiran seperti itu. Aku mengambil hp ku lalu mengetik pesan.

 _From: Ying_

 _To: Yaya_

 _Hai, Yaya. Hari ini aku tidak enak badan jadi bisakah kau kerumah ku untuk mengambil surat izin sakit ku?_

 _Kirim._

 _Setelah menunggu beberapa menit berbunyi, segera saja aku membuka isi pesan itu._

 _From: Yaya_

 _To: Ying_

 _Tentu, aku akan segera kesana._

 _Aku tersenyum miris ketika mendapat balasan pesan dari Yaya._

"Andai aku menjadi kau, Yaya."Gumam ku tersenyum pahit.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

Suara bel rumahku berbunyi segera saja aku membuka pintu rumahku dan mendapatkan sahabatku sedang tersenyum lembut.

Aku memberi surat yang sudah terbungkus oleh amplop putih itu pada Yaya. Yaya menerimanya dengan senang hati "lekas sembuh Ying"Ucap Yaya lalu melambaikan tangan nya dan beranjak pergi ke sekolah, aku membalas nya dengan senyuman. Topeng anak baik kan?

Saat kepergian Yaya aku kembali ke wajah asli ku, aku menutup pintu rumahku lalu berlari menuju kamarku untuk melampiaskan semua kepedihan ini.

 **Ying's POV End**

* * *

Normal POV

Yaya tengah berjalan menuju sekolah nya. ia tau apa yang sedang dialami sahabat nya yaitu...

Patah hati...

'jangan tunjuk kan topeng itu Ying'Batin Yaya dari tadi. Ia terus memikirkan apa saja yang dialami oleh sahabat nya ini, yang ia tau hanya satu pasti..

Menyakitkan...

"Yaya"Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Yaya menoleh kebelakang lalu mendapatkan kedua sahabat nya tengah bersedih. "Ada apa?"Tanya Yaya. "Soal Fang.."Jawab Lisa ragu-ragu, Yaya tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kedua sahabat nya ini jadi ia menyuruh mereka diam dulu. "Kita bicara nanti di sekolah, sekalian ajak Boboiboy"Jawab Yaya cepat yang dibalas anggukan dari Lisa dan Risha.

Skip Time~

"Aku mulai dari pertama"Ucap Yaya mengawali pembicaraan. "Aku, Fang, dan Boboiboy dulu satu sekolah. Kami bersahabat dan lama-lama Fang menyukaiku dan ia menyatakan perasaan nya tapi ku tolak, saat aku menolak Fang sepertinya Fang sangat terpukul. Sejak saat itu aku terus diteror,ditindas,dijahili,di ledek dan akhirnya Aku dan Boboiboy pindah kesini"Jelas Yaya yang dibalas anggukan dari Boboiboy. "Tapi ternyata dia malah datang kesini dan kembali mengejar cintanya tetap saja akan kutolak karena..."Yaya memotong pembicaraan nya. "Karena apa Yaya?"Bentak Risha. "Karena kami berdua sudah punya hubungan melebihi Sahabat"Jawab Boboiboy sambil memegang kedua bahu Yaya.

Hening..

Tidak ada suara satupun..

"APA?!"Teriak Lisa dan Risha. "Ya begitulah"Jawab Yaya sambil mendongak dan tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

Lisa dan Risha membeku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Pantas aku sedikit curiga tentang kalian"Balas Risha menyikut pinggang Yaya dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari Yaya.

"Lebih baik kita tidak mempermasalahkan itu dulu, bagaimana dengan Ying?"Tanya Boboiboy. "Kulihat kemarin dia menangis"Ucap Boboiboy lagi. "Ya.. Ying sangat terpukul begitu tau bahwa Fang menyukai Yaya karena ia menyukai Fang. Laki-Laki sangat kejam ya..."Lisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menangis rasanya pahit. "Yaya,aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Fang. Dia sudah melukai Ying, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu!"Ucap Risha berdiri dari duduk nya. Sebelum Yaya sempat membuka suara, suara tanda pesan masuk sudah mendahului nya.

 **Tring..**

Yaya mengeluarkan hp nya dan membuka aplikasi pesan.

 **From: Ying**

 **To: Yaya**

 **Besok ke taman dekat sekolah, ya?**

Yaya menatap layar hp nya lalu menunjukkan pesan Ying pada Lisa,Risha dan Boboiboy. "Besok"Jawab Yaya. "Aku ikut"Seru Boboiboy yang dibalas gelengan kepala cepat dari Yaya,Lisa dan Risha. Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah.

Keesokan harinya~

Ying bangun dari tidur nya sejak kemarin siang ia terus memikirkan cara agar tidak pergi sekolah karena ia sangat malas untuk bertatap muka dengan Fang, Karena ia sudah mengirim pesan bagaimana cara mendekati Yaya, lagi pula dia juga memutuskan untuk menyerah saja mengejar cinta nya. Dan Ying memutuskan untuk pindah ke KL yaitu tempat dimana orang tuanya tinggal, Agar ia tidak terus merasa sakit hati seperti ini.

Ia sudah menyiapkan barang-barang nya untuk pergi ke ke KL nanti. Tapi sebelum itu ia ingin mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal untuk sahabat nya dan bertatap muka dengan Fang sekali lagi.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai ia langsung memakai pakaian sehari-hari nya dan bergegas menuju taman yang sudah ia janjikan dengan sahabat nya dan Fang.

Yaya,Lisa dan Risha sudah ada ditaman begitu cepat dari waktu janjian mereka dengan Ying. Mereka melihat Fang tengah bermain Dengan ayunan dan earphone ditelinganya.

Fang menyadari kehadiran seseorang tapi yang ia temukan tiga orang yang ia kenal. Dan ia melihat sang pujaan hati.

"Hai"Sapa Fang turun dari ayunan. Yang dibalas-

 **PLAK**

Tamparan dari Yaya yang menangis.

Fang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung. "jangan pura-pura tidak tau, bodoh. KAU TELAH MEMBUAT HATI YING TERLUKA BRENGSEK"Bentak Risha melampiaskan amarahnya. "Eh?"Jawab Fang bingung.

Lisa yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "KAU TAU? YING MENYUKAIMU. DAN KAU MALAH MEMINTA PERTOLONGAN YANG BUAT HATI NYA TERLUKA. KAU TAU?"Omel Lisa sambil menangis.

Kali ini Fang mengerti mengapa Yaya menamparnya, dan Risha membentak nya. Karena ia telah melukai hati seorang gadis. Dia sangat bodoh kenapa dia tidak menyadari nya!?

 **PLAK**

Yaya kembali menampar Fang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan Boboiboy."Ucap Yaya sambil menangis di di hadapan Fang dengan tangan nya masih berada di pipi Fang. "Aku yakin, Ying akan cocok untuk mu Fang. Percayalah"Lanjut Yaya. Yaya,Lisa, dan Risha pun pergi dari hadapan Fang.

Saat itu juga Fang menyadari bahwa diri nya sangat lah bodoh.

"Halo, Ying. kita bertemu di taman dekat rumah mu saja ya"Ucap Yaya menelepon Ying lewat hp nya, sebelum Yaya pergi ketempat janjian nya yang baru dengan Ying, ia sempat berbicara pada Fang.

"Selamat Tinggal"Ucap Yaya lalu pergi.

Fang menyesali kelakuan nya, posisinya sekarang sedang duduk bersila di tengah taman sendirian sambil menyesali perbuatan nya pada Ying. Ia sudah terduduk lama di taman mungkin ada hampir setengah jam.

Lalu ada telpon masuk dari hp nya dengan nama 'Aya'. Ia mengangkat telponnya dengan malas.

"Ya?"Tanya Fang pada Yaya diseberang sana. "Kau masih punya waktu beberapa menit untuk pergi kesini"Jawab Yaya. "Memang nya ada apa?"Tanya Fang lagi. "Karena kelakuan mu, Ying ingin pindah ke KL. Ia akan berangkat jam 2 siang nanti"Jawab Yaya sedikit berteriak. Fang langsung melihat jam nya dan yang ia lihat adalah hal yang tidak bagus. 'Sial jam 1.58'Batin nya lalu segera berlari dengan hp masih berada telinga nya. "Fang?"Tanya seseorang. "Ying? Apakah itu kau?"Tanya Fang balik, masih berlari sekuat tenaga. "Fang kurasa tidak ada waktu lagi. Selamat Tinggal ya."Ucap Ying mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil tersenyum miris walaupun tidak bisa di lihat oleh Fang.

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Ying? Ying?"Teriak Fang frustasi. Ia masih berlari, dan saat sampai ia melihat mobil hitam sudah melaju cepat di depan nya.

"Kau terlambat"Ucap Yaya dengan tatapan sendu. Fang terduduk lesu kemudian ia menunduk kan kepala nya.

Ia menyesal...

 _'Maaf Ying'Batin Fang_

 _'Fang, maaf aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal'Batin Ying._

 _._

 _._

 _._

5 tahun kemudian...

"Maaf"Ucap wanita dengan kacamata bulat berwarna biru yang bertengger di hidung nya, ia telah menabrak seseorang. saat ia dongak kan kepalanya ia bertemu mata dengan seorang pemuda bersurai Raven yang memakai kacamata nila yang bertengger di hidung nya juga.

"Eh?"Kata Wanita itu.

"Eh?"Pemuda itu mengucap kan kata yang sama dengan Wanita berkacamata biru bulat itu.

* * *

 **The End or To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Selesai juga. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Seru kah? Sepertinya tidak :' /pundung**

 **Jadi juga OneShot nya. Untuk Angel and Twins chapter 4 tunggu dengan sabar ya... sedang masa pengetikan.**

 **Ada yang mau dilanjutkan? Tapi nanti nya jadi TwoShot, nggk apa-apa? Kalau mau the end juga gk papa. Yang penting Review kalian. Jadi...**

 **Review Please~ /Puppyeyesnojutsu**


End file.
